Goblin Bells
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: Sarah is awoken by the sound of jingle bells ringing.


I almost didn't do a Christmas _Labyrinth_ story this year. I hope you guys enjoy this. Thanks to my facebook group (Labyrinth fan fic lovers) for their help. Sorry for all the posts ladies, but I really needed the encouragement.

Also, I do have another story out already for Christmas. It's a _Rise of The Guardians_ story. Link can be found on my profile.

Review if you please, like always.

Merry Christmas!

Disclaimer: Everything from the film _Labyrinth_ belongs to Jim Henson Co.

* * *

 _ **Goblin Bells**_

Snuggled deep into her warm comfy covers, Sarah slept dreaming of feathers, crystals, and dancing with a man with wild golden hair. Seemingly normal dreams for a normal girl. She and her dance partner slowly stopped. He began to leaned towards her slightly...

Sarah almost jumped out from under her covers. Someone was ringing jingle bells and not gently either. It was loud. She could hear Merlin whining under her bed.

Reluctantly, she pulled off her covers and sat up. Looking around her room, Sarah saw nothing out of place. More than likely the little buggers were downstairs since she was alone in the house except for Merlin. All because Irene's family refused to include her in their annual trip like they had for the past three years. Quickly, she got out of bed. After grabbing her robe and putting both it and her slippers on, Sarah opened her door.

Yeap. The bells were defiantly coming from downstairs. Still not fully awake, Sarah wandered down the hall, fighting her still heavy eyes. What were they thinking?

Groaning Sarah slowly descended the stairs. The sound was even worse now. She was actually grateful that Irene didn't decorate for the holiday cause there would be nothing that would fall and get in her way. Why would she when she wouldn't even be here for the holiday?

As she reached the landing, Sarah could hear someone trying to be heard over the loud ringing bells.

"Stop it! You'll ruin the surprise!"

The sound was coming from the front room. So Sarah slowly walked to the doorway and almost cried at the sight before her.

There was a massive evergreen tree sitting in the center of the room. Goblins and other creatures of the Labyrinth were decorating it as well as the room. Well, at least it seemed they were trying to, at least.

Hoggle stood with his back to her. "You're ruining it!"

"We is making it great. Lady deserves it.". Goblins ran around with ribbons flying behind them, untangling with whatever they passed.

Shaking his head, Hoggle sighed. "You'll more than likely wake her up."

A fiery handing off the tree looked towards Hoggle. "Hi, Boss Lady."

Hoggle slowly turned around to face her. "Ah."

Torn between crying and yelling, Sarah remained silent as a tiny goblin, carrying a leather strap with bells, walked up to her.

"Do you like it, Lady?"

Finding her voice, Sarah quietly spoke. "Why are you doing this?"

"No one should be alone on Christmas. We're even getting the dinner ready for tomorrow."

Sarah looked from the goblin to Hoggle.

Hoggle sighed again. "We told 'him'. We couldn't see you spend the holiday alone again."

"You told 'him'?"

Hoggle frowned. "Well, ah, not at first. He, ah, noticed we were gathering the goblins and other creatures for a meeting. We hadn't even decided on what we were going to even do at that point."

"He threatened you with the Bog, didn't he?". After all, it seemed to be his favorite form of punishment, well besides putting them into an oubliette.

Shaking his head, Hoggle raised his hands in front of him. "He didn't threaten us at all. Once Didymus explained what was going on."

"I'm not as heartless as you seem to believe, Sarah."

Sarah turned her head towards the sound of his voice. She stood looking at the Goblin King as he leaned against the front door.

He slowly grinned at her. "Like what you see?"

Quickly frowning, she turned to face him fully. "Care to elaborate more on the meaning of this, Your Majesty?"

Still grinning he slowly walked towards her. "Isn't obvious? We're all here to celebrate the holiday with you."

"Why? I've spent the last three alone. Why now?"

The Goblin King sighed. "I wasn't made aware of that fact till recently."

She could hear Hoggle begin her take a big gulp of air.

"That still doesn't explain why you all are here?" Sarah crossed her arms over her chest.

He glanced behind her. "This would be better to discuss somewhere else."

Frowning, she lowered her arms to her side. "Where exactly? The goblins are in the front room and kitchen." He better not be thinking she would allow him into her room.

"I will leave that to you." He bowed slightly to her. "Lead the way, Sarah."

Sarah bit her lip slightly. Where could they go? She needed to think fast.

"I would suggest the front porch, but you are clearly not dressed for that, but may I suggest the upstairs hallway?"

"How far away are you trying to get?" Sarah raised her eyebrows slightly.

"The hallway should be fine. Don't you want to get away from those damn bells?"

Said bells were being rung just a frantically as before behind her.

Sarah nodded. "That would be a good idea."

Nodding, he walked from his position against the door to the landing of the staircase. "After you." The King gestured up the stairs.

Though slightly worried about why he wanted to get her alone, she still turned and walked up the stairs with the sound of his heels following after her.

Once at the top, Sarah moved to one side of the hall, allowing him to stand on the other.

"Now would you please so kind to as to tell me why my house is being overrun by bell ringing goblins, Your Majesty?" she leaned back against the hoping to hide her nervousness.

"I was visited earlier tonight by a certain very busy jolly man with a problem." The Goblin King leaned back against the wall, completely relaxed compared to her.

Sarah frowned. "What kind of problem could Santa have?"

"A certain little boy sent him a letter asking no begging him to find a way for his sister to not be alone on Christmas." The King sighed. "He said he had tried everything to get them to invite you along, but it didn't work. So to fulfill Toby's wish, we came to keep you company."

"Toby actually asked something for me and not himself?"

"He even gave me the letter." He held out a piece of worn paper.

Sarah took it and began to read the messy crayon written letter. When could he have sent this? There wasn't any way he could have done it with his parents around.

"So you see not only your friends were planning on being sure you weren't alone but your brother as well."

Looking up from the letter, Sarah frowned. "So does Santa owe you a favor now or what?"

The King shrugged. "More or less, but we'll deal with that later."

"What exactly does that mean?"

He smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. That's between him and me." The King glanced down the hall towards her room. "Why don't you go back to bed? I make it so you can't hear those damn bells. There's no reason for you stay up."

Sarah slightly furrowed her brows. "Won't that mess with the whole 'I'm not alone thing'?"

"We'll still be here tomorrow, but it would allow us to get the food and the decorating finished before morning. It might actually tire a few of them out."

Sarah yawned, moving off the wall. "All right. I'll take you up on your offer."

He gave her a quick nod as a crash came from downstairs. "Go on. I'll take care of it." Another crash from below. The King looked towards the ceiling.

"I'll leave your subjects to you, Your Majesty." Sarah turned and began walking towards her room. She never saw the slow smile the Goblin King gave as he watched her go.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Sarah awoke to a silent house the next morning. Merlin slept on the floor beside her bed. Had she dreamt of the goblins last night?

There was nothing out of the ordinary in her room. Slowly she rose out of the bed. After putting on her slippers, Sarah went out into the hall. Everything still looked the same. The goblins were seeming more and more like nothing more than a dream.

She walked down the stairs. First on her list was to get some coffee. Then it was off to watch whatever movie marathon was airing on TV. As she turned towards the kitchen, a voice came from the front room.

"I wouldn't go in there. I'm afraid they went a bit overboard. I haven't been able to get to it just yet."

Slowly, she turned to face the very real Goblin King standing in the doorway to the front room.

He smirked at her. "What? Did you think it was all a dream? Sorry, I'm afraid not. Although I did send almost everyone back since they had tried themselves out."

Still, in shock, Sarah frowned. "I thought you said Toby's wish was that I wasn't alone for Christmas."

He slowly smiled at her. "You aren't. Your friends and I are still here. Give me a few moments and breakfast will be ready." He walked around her heading towards the dining room.

Shaking her head, she walked into the front room. The tree was beautifully decorated. The room looked like it belonged in a magazine or a movie. Well, except for a sleeping Ludo, Sir Didymus, Ambrious, and Hoggle.

After Sarah had stood in the doorway for a few moments, Ambrious lifted his head. The sheepdog walked over to her causing his saddle and tackle to shake.

Hoggle opened his eyes, yawning. "Morning, Sarah."

"Morning, Hoggle. Everything looks wonderful." She reached down and petted Ambrious.

"We had a lot of work to do after he sent the others back." Hoggle elbowed Sir Didymus, who jumped slightly causing Ludo to wake up as well.

"Sawah."

"Good Morning, My Lady."

"Morning, you two."

The trio yawned as they all stood up and walked over to Sarah. As they reached her, the Goblin King walked up behind her.

"Good. You're all awake. Breakfast is ready."

XOXOXOXOXOX

Christmas Day had come and gone. Her friends waved goodbye as they vanished before her, leaving only their king behind in the foyer.

Sarah turned to face him. "Care to explain why you're still here?"

The King leaned against the banister at the bottom of the stairs. "I have one more wish to grant."

Frowning, Sarah tilted her head slightly. "Huh? What wish?"

He smiled at her as he stood up. "Your wish." He walked over to her.

Sarah's eyes grew wide. "I haven't made one."

He shook his head. "Also, you've been very careful with your words since your visit to my labyrinth." He flicked his wrist conjuring a crystal and held it out to her. "Do you want it?"

"No, thank you. I'm trading anything for that crystal."

"There's no trading for it, Sarah. It's just a means to make your wish come true."

She took a step back. "I'm telling you I haven't made a wish."

"Sometimes a wish is created not by words but thought, Sarah."

"Thought? Like what a dream?"

"That's one way to put it." He lowered the hand holding the crystal. "So do you want to keep dreaming or not?"

Sarah took another step and kept going back until her back met with the door. How much did he know? She had no doubt she looked like a deer in headlights.

He walked over to her and using his free hand he lifted her right hand up and gently placed the crystal into it. "When you're ready to make those dreams real, Sarah, use this."

He disappeared in a shower of glitter leaving her to stare at the crystal in her hand.


End file.
